A variety of devices for repeatedly puncturing the skin are known in the art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,345,553; 6,505,530; and 8,029,527; and U.S. Pub. Nos. 2005/0010236 and 2012/0123462; all of which are incorporated herein by specific reference in their entireties for all purposes. However, the prior art lacks several health and safety protective features.